You Never Really Leave
by LadyKatherine29
Summary: Set before the events of In Between Worlds. Joey Ryan Candice La Rae Dario Cueto Matanza Cueto Lucha UnderGround New Japan Black Lotus OC
1. Chapter 1

The sun came up over the waves shinning, shimmering into the early morning sky. There were few clouds doting the sky, and the sounds of sea gulls could be heard. Katherine Quackenbush stood at the beach side window. Staring out at the start of the new day. She sighed as the lack of sleep started to kick in.

Katherine considered her options; Candice and Joey would unlikely care if she went back to bed. Knowing Joey Ryan he would demand it, as he rightful would tell her. She was in no condition to stand let along drive.

Joey would be right, as her fitful sleep had only lasted five hours tops. Her dreams had been confusing, fear inducing and taunting. She tried to tell herself it all meant nothing.

That it was just all fear, an lingering feelings she wasn't used to dealing with. The fact was she hadn't dealt with them at all. Only shoved them into a corner and prayed that would be enough.

Being back in California even if it was just Recida. Home of Pro Wrestling Gorilla, along with the greatest hot dog place outside of the East Coast. Was bring back all of her repressed emotional baggage. She was at least 300 something miles from him. Yet somehow Recida was pulling her down into the swirl of emotional pain.

It wasn't Bolly Heights, nowhere near the Temple. Nowhere near him. For that Katherine was grateful, she wasn't sure how to even speak to Dario over the phone. The last thing she needed was to see him in person yet. She was scared enough of the pull she felt to him and the Temple. Seeing Dario now in person would just cause her. To willing go back to the way her life had been a year and a half ago.

Katherine hadn't thought this when she had final bailed. That fateful night back in late May. As she had packed the last few of her things. Hopped into her well worn but loved black old mustang. An bolted the hell out of Bolly Heights, praying she wasn't pulled over by the cops.

Or seen by anyone working for her former employer. All she had known was she couldn't stay any longer. Sexy Star and Evie would have to find a new partner. She silently prayed they would be able to and allowed to use them.

Dario had never pulled anything shady with her. As far as random hate partners or anything one sided. Like a two or five on one handicap match. If anything he stacked the odds in her favor.

There was a favoritism he gave her; that literal no one other than Matanza got. It had been unnoticed by everyone else at first. As Katherine hadn't been in the Temple for more than a couple of shows. Most put it down to Dario admiring his new fighter.

After about six months and still being treated like the new favorite. Many had started to question the relation ship. Wondering if there wasn't something romantic going on.

She got expensive perks she had been given as gifts. Along with horrible revenge against anyone who crossed her. Much of which seemed to happen out of nowhere. With most of the antagonists never being seen again.

Or in a few cases such as Jack Evens and PJ Black. They got a very public beatings, in the form of a "match" with Matanza. Only to have to fight four other people in a row after wards. An the four other luchadors were all ones with grudges and weapons.

PJ had ended up in the hospital for a month and been out for five. Jack had been sent to the ER. An out for eight months; after he had gotten very lippy on the mic one night.

What had happened in the middle of his rant. Would go down as legend and a reminder. You do not cross El Jefe, nor do you claim he can't handle himself in the bedroom. Especial when it came to a young lady who he treated like a goddess.

Lead most to start to realize very quickly; that Dario had decided she was his. An no one messed with Dario Cueto's property, people or in her case luchadora.

The rest of the Temple. He would do what ever crossed his mind. Without much care for how it would be taken. So long as the crowds in the Temple got there money's worth. An Dario got his violence quota. He was the one signing the paychecks. If you weren't Ray Mysterio or some other name who mattered. It wasn't going to make El Jefe lose sleep if you left.

She had also noticed that any of the guy's who tried to get friendly. In ways that most would take as trying to date her. Or worse trying to just get into her pants. Seemed to vanish into thin air. As did anyone she happened to let slip she had a slight crush on. She was just happy that she never let it slip. She had been the masked fifth member of Los Ingoveranables de Japon. That would have lead to a whole new level of crazy. Dario had come across her by chance one night before the tv tapings. Watching the last show she had done for New Japan.

It was an epic masterpiece, that all lead up to the main event. Naito vs. Togi Makabe that had been one of the most insane. Matches Katherine had ever been a part of.

There had been run ins all over the place. She had hit Tomoaki Honma with Tornado ddt off the top rope. Taking him all the way to the floor an threw a table. After he had tried to hit Naito with a kendo stick. Because EVIL had cracked Makabe with a chair. Sending him crashing to the canvas, clutching his head.

The Stone Pit bull Ishii had gotten; a hit in on BUSHI with a German suplex on the floor. Only to eat a Destino into the ring announcers table. In all the match had been a wild ride for everyone watching. As the action was non-stop in side and outside the ring. Going a full 45 minutes, and a hundred miles per hour start to finish.

An one of the best nights of her professional life. It had been a great send off for her. Along with a crowning moment for her stable mates. Who were all now doing high level matches and huge draws. She still kept in touch as much as she could. All of them sent presents for the holidays and her birthday.

Dario had become very interested in booking the whole stable. As he was very impressed with there abilities; to do violence and work the crowd up. He seemed very drawn to her masked persona. Which should have helped clue her into his true motivations. Only to be forgotten as she was good at repressing uncomfortable emotions.

'I wish, I'd stayed in Japan….well no I wish I'd told Naito. That I was interested in dating…before that bitch…sigh.'

Past personal pain when it came to Tetsuya Naito had been the majority of the reason. Katherine hadn't really paid much thought to Dario Cueto's growing personal interest in her.

The idea of someone paying that kind of attention to her. Had never seriously crossed her mind, since the fall out with Naito. She hadn't really even looked at a man. With any true interest for at least six months after wards. That had been Eddie Edwards of the American wolves. As along time friend who had hinted at maybe more. Eddie had been the first man to get her attention.

After he had noticed her depressed mood. On there way to a show in PA for ROH. Eddie had been ridding shoot gun, while Davey drove. After there stop for gas and bathroom break. Eddie had given her a tight hug on the way back to the car. Just held her as she'd broken down and cried hard. Eddie had continued to hold her in the front seat. As they continued on there drive.

It had been then that she had confessed why she was a wreck. Eddie and Davey had been supportive, sticking close to her the rest of there East coast bookings. Lucky all three were pretty much going the same places. Eddie and Davey took care of her. Making sure she didn't do anything stupid. They also took her to see her parents and siblings. Who had been able to help her shake off the pain.

An later on she just would repress all the signs of Dario's growing desire to have her. In ways she had wanted Naito. As the whole concept was a can of worms she didn't want to open.

Privately alone at night in bed, there were hours spent. Trying to rationalize all the attention being directed at her. As a way of trying to quell her growing discomfort. For what she heard the other wrestlers saying.

Dario had old world money and didn't care if he spent a lot of it. Dario was just drawing heat because he wanted more buzz. He liked the fact she didn't bug him when he was in a bad mood.

She actual knocked before entering his office. She had no problems laying out people who threatened him. Who ended up in the office same time as her. Unless it was Angelico who reminded her of BUSHI. That and Angelico was easy to bribe as she offered to have a few friends lay out Johnny Mundo.

Since the asshat was still hiding behind his lawyer. Angelico was pleased by this and went off on his happy every time. Johnny got laid out a total of five times. Before he decided he should just wrestle Angelico in a cage match.

Dario had added a twist tying weapons to the cage its self. In the hopes Angelico would final stop threatening him once a week. It had worked out well for both parties. Johnny has sent to the hospital and out for six months.

Dario stopped getting threatened by Angelico every week. About a week after that he asked about going to dinner for the first time. Katherine had been slightly uncomfortable by it. But let it go as she really had not wanted to cook that night. The rest of the times she felt like it was just a business transaction.

Dario clearly just wanted a little professional company. It made people talk about the Temple and she got free dinner. It wasn't that big a deal, at least that's what she kept telling her self. Until things had spun well out of control.

Leaving to her bailing out late May. As she no longer trusted herself around Dario. As she realized she was very physical and emotional attracted to him. Dario himself was at this point no longer dropping hints. He was full on putting his claim on her both personal and professional. This scarred her, as Dario was becoming more aggressive about not allowing her over seas.

That had pissed her off bad. New Japan had called the Temple about a talent exchange. After they had been assaulted by WWE and there raid. Hoping that a trade for a three-month tour would do both sides wonders.

Dario had actual been excited about it. Up until they had asked about her. Dario offered them three other Luchadora's of there choice. So long as they dropped the idea of her going over. She only knew because she had heard it all outside his office door. The rage over it had been nearly as bad as when her father had at first refused to train her.

Katherine had quickly left the Temple and gotten into her car. Taking off like a bat out of hell, she had ended up leading the cops on a high-speed chase. As she blared I can't dive 55 at deafening levels. She had lost the cops half an hour in. Then gone home after she changed her car's plates. She always used fakes for going to and from shows.

Not wanting to be stalked by crazy people or other wrestlers. Who were basically crazy people, who were more dangerous than normal crazies. As she opened her apartment door, an idea made its self-known to her.

Why should she allow him to tell New Japan no on her behalf. She didn't even have a contract with him. With that in mind, she called the New Japan office herself.

Letting them know she was more than ready; to spend three months over seas with them. The office had been excited and gone on for about 20 minutes longer than needed. They had told her they would send the private plane. As they had a few other people they were picking up.

She wasn't sure who had told him. But half way to Japan, her cell phone had gone off. Not thinking about it, she had picked up her phone and hit answer. She regretted this choice greatly right away. Dario had been pissed off, he was speaking only Spanish. While she had no clue what he was saying. His tone was very clear, and told a very angry story.

That being get your ass back into California now. An if you do I'll just tie you to the headboard for two days. Things had gone from bad to worse. When she had tried to reason with him. Trying to get him to see reason as it would make everyone richer. An would lead to a lot of great matches. An if he wanted she could send a few people to the hospital.

Dario hadn't seen any plus side to any of it. If anything he had gotten far angrier. This went on for a couple of minutes. Before she yelled back in Japanese, he wasn't her father. He didn't have the right to get this mad at her. When all it would do is make him look good.

It was then she learned Dario knew Japanese. He was more fluent in it than she was. An she prided herself on how well she spoke Japanese. It was a bit of a blow to her pride. As she had been told by many people she spoke it very well.

The resulting argument was short but vile. As both were angry for different reasons. Dario saw this as a slight by New Japan. After he had told them no to having her over.

She saw it as none of his damn business since it was going to make him money. An last she had checked she didn't have a contract saying she couldn't go over seas. Oh wait she didn't have a contract, as the Temple was open door.

Dario had countered back he could have his lawyer fix that. Complete with her signature on it an how dare you go behind my back. By getting on a plane without telling me and head to Japan. You will be on the next return flight once you land.

Or so help me I will be on the next flight over. I will drag you on to the plane. You will not be going over seas again any time soon. This was countered with fuck you and not in the fun way. She had then hung up and refused to pick up again.

To her credit she had managed to last two of the three months. (The front office and several younger wrestlers all spied on Dario. An reported his movements. Letting her know yes, he is over here. An yes, he's pissed off but we can keep him busy.)

Before bad luck had caused her to run across Dario. While leaving a late night streak house with BUSHI and EVIL. The resulting meeting, had everyone walk back in. To drink some sake and attempt to hammer out the issues from two months ago.

Dario seemed willing to give in on letting her stay one more month. But only if he got time with her before and after she worked. EVIL and BUSHI both began to question her after that request.

As most of her free time was spent in the gym. Shopping or hanging out with them, or SANADA as she refused to be near Naito still. For any long length of time out side of work. As both men knew it hurt her a great deal to see him with that slut as she still called his girlfriend.

Katherine hadn't really been able to give them an excuse. As she was taken a back by the request herself. Dario hadn't ever been this forward with her. She mental sighed and sent a prayer out thankful he hadn't asked her to room with him. She was starting to realize Dario was interested in her. In ways that you didn't really want your boss to be.

The kiss that had barely missed her lips; and hit the edge of her cheek. As the group went there separate ways after being kicked out of the steak house bar. Had been the final nail in the coffin for her repression of his advances.

The rest of the tour was spent with Katherine trying to work threw. All of the emotional aspects of Dario an his need for a relationship. EVIL and BUSHI had been kind enough not to tease her. As they had realized she was confused by it all. With no idea how to process just what her relationship with Cueto was. Let alone how to tell him, no I don't want a relationship. You're a owner/promoter, that is not a good career idea.

There were a lot of uncomfortable moments, that ended up getting defused by EVIL, SANADA or BUSHI. Who had become her shadows, showing up whenever needed. For that she was grateful, and let them know it. They just smiled and told her Christmas gifts of the large amounts. Where the perfect way to safe I'm grateful.

She would latter send them all huge amounts of gifts. Dispite the vile shipping costs, and having to pay for ticket to come over. To make sure the gifts got to there they needed too. It had lead to a lot of hugs, sake, and three parties. In all a great time, that had not lasted long enough.

Sighing Katherine blinked her eyes, feeling the need to crawl back into bed. She decided that bed was the right move. Sighing she pulled the covers up to her neck. Then nuzzled down into her pillow, and slowly drifted off.

Joey Ryan meanwhile was projecting claim and irritation. All in the hopes that Dario Cueto, would hang up and stop his interrogation. Joey wasn't about to give up his friend. Even if the captain would sell the poor girl to him in a heart beat. All in the name of her insane quest to find the "enemies".

Joey wasn't about to tell Cueto anything. Candice mean while remained quite. As she went about getting her breakfast going. She scowled as she caught parts of the conversation. She vowed if she ever got the chance. Dario Cueto would be sent to the hospital from a ball plex into a chair. Her scowl got deeper as Joey continued his conversation.

Joey Ryan: "Look she's back in state. That's all I really know. Its not like she put out aid space saying where and what she's doing. Knowing her, its likely just a lay over or maybe two days tops. I've got no idea where she is."

Dario Cueto: "I would hope you will remember Ryan. I have a long memory, when it comes to betrayals. I know there's a double shot PWG show going on this weekend. **It would be so much easier if I could simply talk with her now.** **Instead of dealing with a much messier situation later."**

Joey Ryan: " **I told you what I know**. She's back in state, that's as far as I know. I've got no idea what she's doing. Super Dragon doesn't tell me everything. I've not got no idea what suspires. If any are going down this weekend."

Dario: "If you do hear anything. You will let me know. If she shows up for ether show. I want to know. **We need to talk…I just want to talk to her."**

Joey Ryan: "I'll let know if I learn anything. You realize she might be dating…."

Dario: "….I do realize that. I do not like it one bit. I will…except it….."

Joey Ryan: "….ok. Talk to you when I know something then."

Dario: **"…do so."**

Joey is left sighing and glade he only had to talk to Cueto over the phone. Never more glade in his life for short curt good-byes. Followed up by the sounds of the end of a phone call.

Candice shakes her head as Joey sits down at the breakfast nook. Digging into his half cooled pancakes and scrambled eggs. Along with five strips of bacon, a glass of orange juice and milk. The two sit quietly for a good ten minutes. Just eating glade for the silence, as they both know things are about to get messy.

Cueto has spies everywhere, and they know there friend is in state. Thankfully they don't know she's with them. If they did, Dario Cueto and his goons. Would be here and gone by now with Katherine.

Dario wants her and will stop at nothing to get her. They know the show later is going to get messy. There friend will be doing commentary for the whole show. Which means word will get back to Cueto one way or the other.

They have to come up with a plan for it. Super Dragon's plan of violence party. For anyone dumb enough to crash his show. Is a good stand by, but Joey feels it won't be nearly enough. The mount of people Cueto is likely to send. Is what has him scared for everyone.

Dario has been calling people non-stop. From what he's heard since some ass told him. That one Katherine Quackenbush is back in California for unknown reasons. Joey is scared that Cueto might just finally go for a kidnapping. An leave the country for somewhere he can't be deported from. He's heard talk of it in the past. An as crazy as Cueto's been acting as of late. Joey wouldn't put it past him to try it.


	2. Chapter 2

" **He's lying to me. I know it. He must know where she is. He's keeping me from her…lying son of a bitch! Now…what to do about that? Since Ryan wants to play games….. I'll show him games. Lotus, we are going to make a visit to Recida. ****If Joey wants to lie to me, he's going to find out. There will be very real consequences for it."**

"You will want to claim down before that. If you go off the deep end on Ryan. You will scare her away. It would serve you better to simply crash the show. Show up and let everyone know your not to be ignored."

"I have always enjoyed a grand entrance. What better way to draw everyone's attention directly to me. Now if my way ward love, would just stop this hard to get. I don't mind the hunt. Its this silly refusal to give in. We can still play this little hunt game. **She for some reason wants to deprive us both of much wanted pleasure."**

"I would say its more a concern about her reputation. She doesn't want to be known as a whore. You are an owner and promoter. It would likely spread like wild fire, she was using her charms to get what she wants."

" **As if I'd let anyone else touch her. ** Still you make a point Lotus. This might be about her sense of pride. She is very talented…..pride demands she show the world she wins on her own. Still I wish she would just give in."

"You like the fact she's out to do it on her own. Its one of the reasons you started looking at her."

"True. Reminded me of Sexy in a way. Only it felt as if she was made for me. Now the best to get myself to my tailor. I need a new suit, and quickly for later tonight."

"How do you want to make your presence known?"

"The moment will be during the start of the fifth match. There's a promo that I will cut short. **Joey is cutting it, that should make him think twice about lying to me."**

"I take it you have some inside people?"

"I have managed to get the services of a couple of men. They keep me informed about things. Such as if anyone tries to touch what belongs to me. I don't mind admiring, **but any man stupid enough to try and touch her. Is going to pay a very stiff price for it."**

"I take it you found one of her ex-boyfriends? What did you do to him?"

"Lets just say he won't be having children anytime soon. He now is half the man he was. Now I've got things to do, we are on a tight timetable. See you in a few hours."

Lotus nodded as Dario walked off to push the skills of his tailor to the limits. She signed once he was out of site. Things certainly were about to get interesting.

If she didn't know any better, Lotus would swear that someone had cursed the little burette. With a certain famous Chinese cruse. Lotus pulled out her cell phone, and begain doing what was nessary to maintain some level of sanity.

"Yes he knows. He found some spys, we don't' know about. We will have to check to see who's in debt. Or is having other money issues. Yeah say hi for me. Will see you later."

Fade to Matanza in his cell.

Matanza was antsy, he knew Dario had some grand plan for the night. However he had been told he could not do as he pleased. They would be somewhere that wasn't the Temple.

That meant he was to behave and not simply just run down his foes. Unless it came down to it that was. Matanza had listened growing annoyed at his brother's restrictions. Until he had heard about his friend, who slipped him treats.

It seemed his brother was once again moving at lighting speed. When it came to trying to woo her. Matanza knew this wasn't something she liked. She wasn't used to being adored; the way his brother enjoyed lavishing on her. Matanza had listened when she had mentioned her confusion over it. She didn't understand why someone would buy a classic car. As a gift just to give, because well I saw it and thought yeah that's you.

Matanza wishes his brother would claim down. When it comes to trying to woo his friend. She isn't like the women he normal goes after. She isn't interested in his money. Nor all of these gifts Dario thinks are good ways to get her attention. She doesn't want expensive gifts, nor does she want his money. Matanza knows this because her eyes tell him so. This is one of the reasons he likes her so much.

All she really wants in the Temple, is to fly threw the air. Much like the strange winged one who hangs around. Matanza has never faced this foe, but it matters little to him. The winged one is busy with other things and doesn't bother with Matanza.

The winged one is more interested in taking out Mundo. Which Matanza agress with him completely. Mundo is annoying and is all puffed up like a large bird. Trying to show off to all the females it can. So that it might have its pick of females. Or all of them, depending on its ego. Matanza finds it all distasteful, and hopes Mundo goes away soon.

Matanza has considered making Mundo go still. Only to dismiss the idea, as the winged one. Seems hell bent on doing that himself. Matanza sees the hate in his eyes. It screams to be able to beat the hell out of Mundo. Or better yet to put Mundo out of the Temple for good.

He can respect that level of determination and blood lust. So he simply watchs an waits to see what happends to Mundo. After all Matanza himself holds Rey Mistero Jr in the same light. His utter hatered for the man who beat him. Is something a kin to primal rage. That demands he finish off the one who embrassed him.

Matanza hates the feeling the pin gave him. Its one he never wants to feel again. He must erase it at all costs. It makes him feel helpless, something he's not felt in many years. Helpless is not for a grown man. Helpless is not something a fighter or warrior excepts.

To except such a feeling means defeat or worse. He learned his many years ago. From both the Woman who screamed rage. Along with his father who trained him for war. Matanza has lost track of how many years ago it was. All he knows is that he never wants to feel it again. Rey made him feel as he did when he was eight years old. Watching in horror as the Woman, tried to kill his brother.

She was too enraged, unable to stop dispite all pleas. Dispite all reason, she had become murderous and won't stop. Matanza in a fit of fear or rage, he know longer knows for sure. Grabbed the large red bull statue off the table. Then from behind hit her in the back of the head. As hard as he could, in hopes she would stop. Then he continued as he feared what she might do. If he stopped hitting her with the bull.

Dario who had been able to recover, had managed to pull himself to his feet. An watched in awe and dark glee as there tormentor paid. The aftermath was a blur for Matanza. He knew a few things, they started at some point stealing cars. Wild racing with the stolen cars. Wrecking the stolen cars, doing all kinds of things.

At some point there missing father had shown back up. Matanza wasn't sure how to think of his dead father. He liked him slightly better than the Woman. Who had been nothing but vile and rage. Matanza still wishes he had made him still as well. There were things there father had done to him. That he could not nor would he ever tell his brother about.

As a matter of pride and he feared his brother would have a break down. For while Dario could handle much more than most. There were things Matanza had seen, that very few could except. Let alone deal with the realities behind them. The woman his brother was trying to woo. Was one of the very few who seemed to understand.

She was torn about it he could see. As she tried very hard to not look at him with pity. Understanding that it would do no good and was unwanted. Still there were times, he saw her aura reach out and try to hug him.

To make his pain go away, and let him know he was just fine. The first time he had been confused by it. Aura's of people shrank away from him. As a matter of fear or primal respect that he excepted without question. Very few rose up to challenge him or stand up to him.

Never in his life did he remember a strangers aura trying to be comforting. In the way his new friend's aura had done. After she had slipped him the snacks. A light pink light had fluttered out from her. Then slowly come over to his personal space. It had then gentle brushed his aura. Causing him to become very confused. He had not acted out, as it was a very gentle touch. An after all she had just given him some sweet treats. There was no reason to think she meant him ill. The pink light of her aura had then moved over his more. Giving him a warm pleasant feeling, dispite his confusion at it. Matanza had enjoyed the feeling and it had left him in a very good mood.

Dario has actual asked after what had put him in such an agreeable state. Matanza had smiled and not said anything. It was rare he was able to have a secret now a days. Even more so to have one Dario didn't know of. Besides his brother won't understand the concept. Dario was more grounded in the ideas of logic of life. If he understood the more unseen ways of it. Matanza had never noticed it before. So he saw little point in trying to explain, what the gentle touch of an aura was like.

Dario had in the end just shaken his head. Then wished his brother a good night and left. Dario had asked him a few more times. Only to be left wondering what had him in such a settled mood. Matanza still didn't mention who it was, dispite his brother's attempts to dig. As he didn't want to stop getting the treats. An the feeling he got from her visit. Was something he wanted to keep to himself.

Matanza feels a sigh building as he realizes. That his older brother is being too aggressive in his attempts at courting. He can't see what he's doing is driving her to run. Like a dear that's being chased by a predator. She wasn't about to allow Dario to ketch her. Not when she can still run. Matanza also senses she's been hurt before. While it doesn't show he notices her fear of letting men in. Which is all the more impressive to him, as she treats him with both kindness and respect. Matanza prays for the first time in a very long time. That his brother will wise up to his actions. Other wise he fears, he won't see his friend for another long length of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Fade to Joey Ryan, Super Dragon, Excalibur, and Disco Machine.

Excalibur: "Gentlemen, we are faced with a problem. A problem that is named Dario Cueto. Now I know none of us wanted this problem. However I've been told, where are certain resources. That are have promised to show up tonight."

Disco Machine: "What do we have a bunch of battle harden Marines on tap? Dario Cueto is bat shit insane Excalibur! How the hell did that deranged drug lord, find out she was going to be here?!"

Joey Ryan: "Someone sold us down the river. Lotus let me know, he's got a few spies we didn't know about. Rest assured Disco, we have the man power to scare him off. Enough favors were called in. I swear I burned threw all of my favors from Japan."

Disco Machine: "I hope to god, Thorr, Jesus, Odin, and Hera. You have a damn army of battle hardened MMA Marines. Dario Cueto is a dangerously crazy mad man! Joey this guy is like a short Spanish Victor Von Doom. Please tell me you have an army."

Joey Ryan: "Disco. You need to chill. **I called in every favor**. And I wasn't the only one who called in favors."

Excalibur: "Well that should help settle you Disco. If not I myself have called in a few favors. People who are well versed in street fights. Along with MMA and actual warfare."

Disco: "I would feel better if I had some names. He's deranged…I'm really scarred guys. I've got a son and who knows what that sick…."

Joey Ryan: "Disco, your kid is going to be fine. Look I know Cueto is sick in the head. But he's not going to go after kids. That is not his style at all."

Excalibur: "Joey makes a good point Disco. Cueto is a lot of very bad things. Child murder or kidnapper of children isn't one of them. All he wants is to stalk and kidnap our friend. Then take her to a place he can't be deported from. We can all guess at the rest of the sick details."

Super Dragon: " **Everyone claim down. This is just one more card subject to change moment. We will deal with it."**

Everyone simply looked over at the masked man. It was rare for anyone out side of Disco and Excalibur to understand him. As most of the time he used series of grunts, and muffled speech. Joey blinked once then nodded in agreement.

It seemed Super Dragon was in battle mode. Once in this mode Super Dragon can not be stopped. He becomes a force of nature, that does what it wants. You simply hope it doesn't want to beat you up.

Joey nodded he had rarely seen Super Dragon this pissed off. Normal he was fairly laid back. For him to get this pissed; was a sign of just how wild the night was going to get. Disco let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Excalibur patted his friends shoulder to let him know all would be alright.

As they all sat quietly for a while. Just breathing and nibbling on some pizza and chicken wings. The silence was broken by the sounds of In the Air Tonight by Phil Collins came from Joey's phone. Disco looked over in shock as he saw the name.

He was then both reassured and pissed off. All he had wanted was a name or two. Hell just seeing the name he was now was enough. The man behind the name was as bad a mof as Disco had ever known. Why no one had told him, before was maddening. Would it have killed them to give out one name?

Disco: "Now that is the kind of fire power we need! Why would none of you give me a name?"

Joey Ryan: "Well to be honest Disco, I just wanted to see your face."

Disco: "….I hate you so much."

Excalibur: "Well then allow me to added to that. I've got some of my East Coast boys coming in. One Necro Butcher, Davey Richards, Eddie Edwards, and fresh out of WWE my hero and yours Chris Hero."

Joey Ryan: "What they fired him again? What kind of morons are they?"

Excalibur: "I'm just glade they are morons. Hero adds more firepower for us. Which hopeful with our other surprise. Will shut down Dario from what ever creep stalker plan. He's decided to come up with tonight."

Disco: "If he's crazy enough to cross this many people. He's going to get sent to the hospital and be in a body cast for a year. Chaos alone is some pretty heavy power. Joey how the hell did you talk Okada into coming? Let alone bring all of Chaos?"

Joey Ryan: "That was in part thanks to our short friend. Who's busy hopeful getting ready with Candice for the show. Turns out Okada has a major soft spot for her. That and he's doing it to piss off Naito."

Excalibur: "So Okada is basically telling Naito. He's got the girl you should have noticed fool. Well I guess that works for tonight anyway. Does he have any actual feelings? Or is this about flipping off Naito?"

Joey Ryan: "From what I've heard its both. Okada started to take to her, during her first tour of Japan. He's been wanting to ask her out for a while. He was just waiting for her to get some more experience. Didn't want to be seen as a cradle robber."

Super Dragon: "He's not that much older than her. The fool just let himself gain rivals if he's really interested in her. It's not just Cueto who's looking at her with wedding bells in his eyes. I can name several just off the top of my head."

Disco: "How the hell does she get this many guys after her? She's not trying to even get them. What does she have a sign taped to her head that says date me!? At least she's only got one crazy bastard after her. I don't think I could stand two Cueto's."

Joey: "Joey: "Not her fault Disco. She's just one of those girls, who men are going to try for. Once they start to learn about the personality hide in the cute package."

Excalibur: "Disco, we all know the Cueto situation is Joey's fault. You just had to brag about working in the Temple. Then you take everyone there? Gods Joey, you knew what kind of crazy he was. **Yet you take a bunch of regular PWG locker room. To that crazy bastard's place of sexual gratification."**

Joey: " **Hey! Not my fault Johnny Mundo is a bitch! Its that sob's fault!** Cueto would have never noticed her. If Sexy Star wasn't being jumped, by his gang of morons **. I blame them."**

Super Dragon: "This is all a mute point. Cueto is stalking her, and possible trying to marry her. He also castrated one of her ex-boyfriends. Thankful it was one we all hate."

Disco: " **He castrated Zack Saber Jr? Oh please tell me it was him!"**

Super Dragon: "Yep. Seems Saber was sold down the river by someone. I don't know all the details. Only that Dario Cueto gave him a painful lesson."

Joey Ryan: "I'm going to have to spread that around. There are a lot of people who need to know this. An will be very upset if we don't share the good news. Hopeful he never figures out any of her other boyfriends. Zack is the only one I hated enough to laugh at for being castrated."

Disco: "Let's hope that Chris keeps his wits together. Katie still has a soft spot for him. She doesn't want him castrated. Mike very well could, but that's a different story."

Excalibur: "Mike will never forgive Hero for dating his baby. But I think he's more mad that Hero dated her for two years. Then broke up with her. I think he was hopping for two dates then break up."

Super Dragon: "At least she never dated Claudio. Now on to the important things. We have the fire power we need. Now are we doing a night out as a group? Or several groups doing there own thing?"

Joey Ryan: "Candice and Johnny are going to be bring Katherine to the show. Afterwards I think they will want to hang out. Likely Chaos will want to stick close to her. She should be set with pleanty of bodies near her. I'm pretty sure we can all get into Tokyo Lights."

Super Dragon: "That works. I love there food. They are also unlikely to allow Cueto into the building. This should help our cause for the night. An it will give us good credit with all the talent."

Disco: "Now that its all settled. Let us get things underway for the show. Well not that we aren't pretty much ready. Still have to get a few things in order."

Super Dragon: "It will done shortly Disco. Let's go chill out an get a beer an a bite to eat."

With that the men went on there way with in the American Legion halls in Recida. They were all confident things would play out favorite of them. Along with there allies this night.

Fade to CHAOS in a large SUV on there way from the air port. Early morning.

Kazuchika Okada: "I'm glade they got us a car to pick us up….yawww….I hate jet lag…"

Hirooki Goto: "…it was a nice perk. The drinks as well…..so are you going to tell her tonight?"

Will Osprey: "If you don't you're a moron Kazuchika. You should have asked her out during her first tour. Her father would have approved of you."

Toru Yano: "Really what could he disapprove of you? Your everything a father could want for his daughter. Your just over thinking things Kazuchika. Your only six years older than her. Not 15 years older."

Gedo: "Get off your butt and ask her already. The girl, won't be single forever. An with her growing small army of suitors. You had better strike quickly, while you still have a chance."

Tomohiro Ishii: "If you don't ask her soon. Bushi or Sanada are going to become your worst nightmare. I've heard both are highly motivated when it comes to asking her out. When she comes back to Japan two days after this double shot."

Kazuchika Okada: "…as if Ishii….my biggest rival is Tetsuya. Ass doesn't even have the balls, to recognize he loves her. Yet cock blocks every other man who gets remotely close. Jackass has a girlfriend yet, won't back the fuck off. You would think he'd realize what this means. Greedy, selfish, self serving, egotistical asshole."

Tomohiro Ishii: "Yes that's all true. But he lost his chance once he started dating Akiko Eiko Hando. She took that like a classic car crashing into a steal wall."

Gedo: "That's an understatement, she was a fucking wreck. From what I heard and saw from the American Wolves. Among other's who let it be known. They weren't happy with Naito. Take your shoot now Kazuchika."

Kazuchika Okada: "…..I just don't…ok fine. I'll ask her over dinner tonight. If I can get her to go out with me. Are you all happy now?"

Everyone encluding driver: "Yes! So long as you follow threw!"

Kazuchika Okada: "Well then. I'll get on that."

Fade to Vampiro and Matt Striker. Who are on there way to Recida earlier.

Vampiro: "Mathew can you please drive a little faster?"

Matt: "I'm driving the speed limit. I'm not going to do 90. We don't need to get pulled over by the cops. That won't help her. We need to be there for her tonight. You heard Joey over the phone. She's one steep away from being a wreck."

Vampiro: " **Dario Cueto, is a dead man bro. I don't care who I've got to burn. That son of a bitch is dead.** I'll drive after we stop for gas. I've got a few tricks that will keep us from being seen."

Matt: "….alright. Just please don't get us pulled over Vamp. Our girl is counting on us, and I want to spend some time with her. Before she slips back off to Japan…I wish she'd stay longer."

Vampiro: "You know the reasons Matt. She is full time for New Japan. Except for doing shows for PWG, ROH, and her dad's promotion. I know Cueto is one of the reasons. Why she signed that deal, but he's not the only one. She wanted to branch out and make her mark."

Matt: "I know. Its just I wish she could make her retirement money here. Time just keeps ticking away. An we don't see her much as it is. I just would like more time with her."

Vampiro: "…..We all do Matt. If the night goes well…perhaps we will get that time. Or we are going to have to move to Japan."

Matt: "….I don't want to move to Japan….still I might if it gets me more time with her."

Vampiro: "Matt, do you have a thing for her? I just ask because if you do bro. You had better let her know. A lot of men are after her. Respectable and worth her time men. Not just our creeper boss."

Matt: "…honestly Vamp I don't know if it's romantic or not. She's young enough to be my daughter. That's not really a turn on. Then there are days I kind of wonder about it. She's a good friend and I value that a lot more."

Vampiro: "It is what it is then bro. Just make sure you; don't wait to long if it is more. Now can you move it along? You drive like a snail cursed with a slow spell."

Matt: "I do not drive slow. I drive a respectable speed. Gas station is up in a few miles. You can drive then, if it makes you happy Vamp."

Vampiro: "Excellent! Then we will make it with more time to spare. An more time to spend with our girl before the show."

Matt: "You just said the magic words. You want faster you go it!"

The two accelerated at break neck speed. The dust flying behind them, as Matt grinned devil may care. As Vamp laughed as they sooner than later came up to the gas station. If all went well they would be chatting with there friend in an hour. Matt couldn't help a laugh as Vamp took the wheel. An tested the limits of the car. Matt was thankful they had taken one of Vamp's old custom muscle car's. A Ford Mustang Boss 429. Midnight black, with matching leather inside. It was a classic muscle car and was bad ass. Vamp had changed it up a bit. To help curb the gas it went threw. He'd taken it to a place in Vegas.

That had given him what he'd asked for. Keep the bad ass vibe, but give me at least 45 miles per gallon. They had thankful delivered in spades. It was as bad as ever with it's redone glossy midnight black paint job. An 50 miles per gallon, which had been a god send. Considering all the driving Matt and Vamp did together these days.

Matt silently prays that he can figure out how he feels. If for no other reason than, his own peace of mind. He's been threw the ringer of guilt. As he's been trying to understand, why he seems to want something. He full well knows is likely a poor idea.

Fade to Candice La Ray, Johnny Gargano and Katherine Quackenbush.

Johnny: "Ok, now we all have our phones charged. We have weapons. We have been feed. An have a cooler of water bottles. Now ladies are we ready to head to the show?"

Candice: "Yep. We also have chargers for our tablets, and portable video game consoles. A long with spare tights, and boots. Just encase someone got hosed by the air line."

Katherine: "For both sexs. As it is known, the airlines are run by meth heads. Who lose baggage all the time. Unless you threaten them with the Yakuza. We also have three cans of fix a flat. Along with jumper cables, and a battery charger."

Johnny: "We are good to go then. Now on wards to what will be a fun night. Dispite any un wanted guests. I don't want you to worry kiddo. All our running buddies from Japan are going to be in."

Candice: "Long list of people. Dino, Ciampa, Elgan, all of Chaos, heard Hero's going to be in too. Along with Necro Butcher, and both of the American Wolves. Brian Cage, and Chuck Taylor. Likely more people as I wasn't given all the details."

Katherine: "…Wait Chaos, Hero, Elgan, Necro, the Wolves, Chuck, Brian and Ciampa? What did they forget Hiroshi Tanahashi and Los Ingobernables de Japon?"

Johnny: "No. Tanahashi is out for shoulder surgery. An Los Ingobernables de Japon, were all being booked for a special event. New Japan wants to show up WWE. Not happy with them stealing half there main event guys."

Katherine: "Makes sense. I heard something about that. Its going to be a huge show from what I heard. Names getting thrown around was crazy. Seems like they went out and got everyone and there brother. Who's free agentish and went nuts."

Johnny: "Yep. An while we sadly aren't there. I know we will be thought of in sprit. An later in the flesh, as both Candice and I. Are coming over with you when you leave in two days."

Katherine: "Really?! You guys are coming over too? Sweet! I'm so happy, this is going to be the best tour ever. I'm so taking you guys to my favorite Ramen place. Anyone else coming?"

Candice: "Maybe. Its not for us to tell other's secrets. Now on wards to the car and glory! No jumping anyone kiddo. I know you freak out sometimes, but you can't always break up segments. So sit in your chair and have a good time."

Katherine: "Yes ma. I promise to sit in my chair. Unless I see actual crashers. Then all bets are off…..he's going to show up isn't he?"

Candice: "Just keep to your chair tiny. We have the fire power, and you will be better guarded over there. I know he freaks you out honey. Tonight however you have nothing to fear. He will not be allowed near you."

Katherine: "….thanks guys. Its not that I'm scared of Dario…he's just gotten really off the wall. I mean who buys cars for someone? Why does he seem to think we are dating? I never said anything yes I'll date you. He's also possessive to the point of scary. I think he's trying to find my ex's and castrate them….."

Candice: "Breath honey. Willow babble only leaves you freaking out. Take a breath, then take a drink of water."

Katherine nods at her friend and takes a long drink. Then sinks into the back into the leather seat. Of the suv that they were traveling in. She's been going slightly crazy. She's not into using men for anything. Except paying them off with food and beer. For moving around her large heavy furniture. Things that need moving but not one's she wants to move. Sighing she realizes that her life has gotten messy. To the point where she doesn't feel comfortable in her home country.

Katherine doesn't know how to take this. She doesn't know if she should blame Dario. Or if she should blame herself for not realizing. Just how freaking crazy Dario is. He is the kind of man, you must smack down hard. Other wise you will have situations like her's. Crazy stalker who seems to think, classic cars. Are like buying someone a bottle of root beer.

All she wants is to be left to her own wonderings. Her own desires, most of which are professional glory. Along with spending time with her family and friends. Along with maybe finding a Mr. Long term. Eddie Edwards is on that short list. Along with Matt Striker, Bushi, and Sanada. There are maybe two other's on that list. One who got thrown off due to dating a slut.

Katherine sighed as she pondered the coming night. Dario dispite what he thought clearly on it. Was not an option for dating or anything else. The man was an owner promoter, that alone was a bad idea. She was just happy, she hadn't flirted with him. That would have been taken as an open invite. To show up naked in her bed or shower.

The sad thing was she at first had been very attracted to him. She had a soft spot for cute imports with charm. An when he wanted to Dario had a lot of charm. She was certain he could charm a nun into a one night stand. She was just glade, she had been able to quietly observe him at first. During that night Joey had taken her and there co-workers. To a place she wishes now she never heard of. Let alone having gone into or agreed to work in. The Temple, a real underground fight club. That was wilder than any other place she'd been. They had all been a bit drunk, well Katherine had been sick. So no drinking for her, she had just been out socializing. With people she didn't get to see enough of.

This had allowed her to cool down a bit. An let it sink in that he was an owner promoter. That any flirting would cause her problems she didn't want. Later on that night when Sexy Star was about to be jumped. She'd lost her shit and jumped into the thick of things.

Normal she didn't pull a run in, unless being paid to do it. But this was not a normal promotion, and there was nothing scripted. Joey had said as much to them all. Letting them know, if shit went down. Throw down with your weapons and don't hold back. That had been running threw her head. As she'd moved to help her friend from getting a beating.

Things had gone from there; leaving her with a messy situation. Sexy had called to ask her to be her and Evie's tag partner. For a new trios tournament; that was going to be held in a couple of weeks. If she did then they would have a ticket into the finals. No other match than the finals. Sexy said it was rare that Dario would ever do this. So not wanting to cost her friend this shot. She had agreed to do the match for them.

After they had won the belts. She had simply just continued to show up and help defend. Due to professional pride, along with wanting to help Sexy and Evie with gold. That and she was hopping the scary ninja lady. Would stop following her, only for her to learn. That Black Lotus was a very cool and good friend. She also knew where all the good Asian places were. The two had become fast friends. It was then that she learned Lotus wasn't scary. Well not scary if you crossed her. All things considered Lotus was a good friend.

Who dispite what many would say. As they were not in the know. She helped keep Dario in line. In the sense that she kept him from going to crazy. When it came to his attempts to remove. Anyone who he saw as in his way. When it came to trying to get in her pants. It was very annoying, as the last time she got sex. Was her last boyfirend a total of two years to the date.

She had been tempted by Eddie Edwards. After her failure with Naito, as emotional all she had wanted. Was to know that she was desirable. An some comfort sex would have been good for the pain. Eddie however wanted to be more than that. He had told her to once she was ready. He would love to be boyfriend number end game. This had made her smile, as Eddie was definitely worth keeping.

This made her smile at the thought of Eddie's smile. Along with Davey's smacking him in the back of the head. Telling him to not fucking up the friendship. Or he would be out a tag partner, as her father would likely kill him. Eddie paled a bit, but then sucked it up and said total worth it. Then winked at her and given her a friendly hug. Eddie and Davey were her two favorite oldest friends.

Candice snuck a glance at her friend and smiled. As she saw her musing about something that was making her smile. Candice then looked over at her husband and winked. So far operation cheer up tiny was working. With any luck the rest of the night would be more of the same. Dario Cueto could go leap into a volcano. As far as Candice was concerned the creepy bastard. Had caused enough damage, he didn't need to crash shows he wasn't running. An he certainly didn't need to be stalking her friend.

Johnny smiled as he noticed in the review mirror. That his tiny friend was looking much happier. It looked as if she was in a better place final. After all the shit she'd dealt with in her personal life. Johnny was happy to see she still knew how to smile. Now if the rest of the night was this good. It was going to be a great time. So long as a certain stalker took the fucking hint for once.

End Chapter3


	4. Chapter 4

Start Chapter4.

Dario Cueto was un-used to the feeling; that was currently forming in the pit of his stomach. He had for a while had a bad feeling about tonight. He had no reason to think things would go bad. Dario stood from his leather chair, and looked around his bedroom. Something was afoot, but what it was Cueto did not know.

Dario sighed as he sat back down, in his beloved chair. He had been antys as he waited for his tailor to finish earlier. For other reasons, such as the amount of time it was taking. Still he felt as if something bad was coming. Cueto looked at the clock on the wall. Only to see it was time to leave. If he was going to have time to crash the PWG show.

He told himself that there were no reasons to worry. He was a master planer all would go as he wanted. Still perhaps it would be best to check in with his spies. He would need to know just what he was walking into. PWG had been the home to many a fighter. Some more dangerous than others, but all talented.

Dario: "Perhaps a updated run down of the show. Would be a wise idea. I might need to bring back up."

Dario grabbed his phone and called one of his current spies. A reliable young man, who had been in desperate need of some extra money. Due to a certain set of events that had gone down. In part to Dario himself, taking advantage of certain things. That had been caused by others, who in there greed. Hadn't realized they were also hanging them selves.

Dario in true to his smooth as silk style of operating. Had snatched up all the good personal. An all the profitable areas of business. He had tripled his own profits with little effort. While the greedy monsters were rotting in prison. As all there little empires were cut up and turned into more legal means of making money. Dario smiled as he thought about it. He was now in a much better place financial.

Which meant he didn't have to be nearly as shady as some would put it. As he had more in his early years, when things had been more wild. When he and his brother had stolen cars. For trill rides at first then later for profits or firey crashes.

Dario sighed as he waited for his spy to pick up. The days before his bastard father had come back. Had been some of the best for him and his brother. Free to do as they pleased, so long as they remained quick and smart. Then that bastard had shown back up. An turned his little brother into a abused human pit bull.

Dario cursed himself at times still over it. As the elder, even if he was smaller. He should have saved his brother from this. He should have ran with him, the moment he realized what his father was. The fact he and Matanza were still teenagers. Should not have mattered.

Dario admittedly had harbored hope of an actual family. Which had lead him to be turn a blind eye. Until the night his brother had become something that was and wasn't human. It had left his brother messed up in ways Dario. Had never realized a human being could be.

It had been with much pleasure that Dario had gotten rid of the bastard. While he hadn't personal put his hands around his father's neck and done the job. He had still arranged things so that dear old daddy. Had gotten himself killed in vile fashion.

Dario: "Now my friend, is there anything I should know about tonight?"

Spy: "…Chaos is here….all of them."

Dario: " **What?! Who else is going to be there?! Gods damned Ciampa, Elgan and the American Wolves?!"**

Spy: "Yes…along with Dino, Chris Hero, Necro Butcher, Chuck Taylor and Brian Cage Taylor. Along with a lot of other guys."

Dario: "…..well this makes things much more interesting. It looks as if I'll have to call in a few favors."

Spy: "…..look Mr. Cueto maybe you should….."

Dario: " **No! I will not be denied tonight…"**

Spy: "No, I meant perhaps stealth would serve you better. Instead of going in all guns blazing."

Dario: " **I will consider it. I will call you again later**."

Dario hung up his phone angry, yet not completely surprised by it. He had just hoped there wouldn't be so many. Fighters who knew no fear and where as ruthless. As they were talented and loyal to there friends. Cage alone gave him pause.

The Machine was not a man to be taken lightly. His match with Matanza had proved that in spades. Had Cage been able to come up with a slightly better plan. He could have walked out with the Lucha UnderGround World title.

This alone made Cueto weary of Cage. As anyone who could stand up that long to his brother. Was a man not to be trifled with, especial if they had back up. Like Micheal Elgan, a man who could dead lift large grown men. Like they were nothing more than small children.

Dario cursed all of the people standing in his way. All he wanted was to sit and speak with her. It wasn't like he was going to kidnap her. An run to a place he couldn't be deported from. Dario wants his beloved happy, and with him for love.

Dario wants her love, wants to be her husband. The father of her children and everything else that means. He's not sure he would allow her to fight in the Temple anymore. Dario doesn't want her to be hurt, nor does he like the idea of her being hit. Dario dispite his love of violence over the years. Has become without knowing it at first. Much more sensitive to seeing women being hurt.

When Dario learned of a new under ground fight club. That was becoming quite the popular thing among the rich. It had gotten his full attention right away, as most of the time. He had found that most under ground clubs didn't often have rich patrons. After a little digging, had shown him why. The club was a murder fetish set up. Dario refused to call it fighting, as fighting in the Temple anyway. Was between two actual fighters, and wasn't going to end in actual death.

The runners of the club had taken to kidnapping women of all ages. For there sick amusements as they bet on how long they would live. Or did gods knew what else to them. Then laughing while watching them die. At the hands of paid murderers who out classed them by miles. Dario had become enraged by it, along with the fact. **The bastards had the balls to be with in two blocks of his Temple.**

Dario had acted with swift and violent action. Waiting for the next "show's" innocent cargo to be shipped in. The suppliers had been quickly taken out by his people. The women and children had been scarred spitless as anyone would.

Unsure of what was going to happened next. As many of them had been grabbed from as far away as Brazil. One of the children who couldn't have been older than three. Had come running up to Cortez crying and hugged his left leg tight.

Cortez had gentle picked the child up and claimed the three year old. Singing a gentle lullaby that claimed the child. Along with most of kidnap victims. They had been taken to the Temple sat in the bleachers for the nights tv tapings. Vampiro had helped claim the kids along; with Melissa Santos, Matt Striker, Sexy Star, and varies other Luchadors. Many had been confused as to what was going on. Only to privately become enraged by the truth later on.

While Dario had personal called the local FBI to arrest the owners and patrons. Dario would have rather gunned them all down. Dario realized however that they might know more sick bastards. So what better way to remove more of them. Than have them rat on each other. Besides if any of them didn't get life in prison. Dario would personal make sure they didn't have long to breath.

Dario took a breath and started his judo breathing. He needed to claim down, rage would do him no good. It would only prove his enemies right. That he was unworthy of his beloved. That he was unstable, a violent mence to the world at large. Unfit to be allowed out into society let alone date a woman.

They knew nothing, they saw one or two sides of him. They didn't know how he'd become better. Thanks to his desire to be with his love. He had realized, that he might not be what her parents would want. This coupled by the fact Dario had come to realize. Just how much he wanted her in his life. If he was going to stand a chance of this. He was going to have to get rid of his more unsavory practices.

The last thing he wanted was to looked upon with horror. As something about his business came out. Or worse if it was used as blackmail, then came out. He couldn't bare the idea; of final having found his unborn children's mother. Only to watch her storm off, never wanting to look at his again. All because he was evolved with something that made her sick.

All Dario wanted was to be happy at this point. An he knew what made him happy. It was spending time with his future wife. An enjoy there time spent on building a future. Then enjoy the attempts at getting trying to get pregnant with there future children. All of this interference from outside forces was starting to piss him off.

Did everyone have to stick there noises into his private life? What was this demented need to try and ruin his attempt at happy. With a wonderful woman, who he would gladly do anything for. Not that she would ask him for much if anything. It was one of her enduring traits. Dario found his love to be very down to earth.

One trait he wished she didn't have. Was an odd phobia of spending time with him in public. Every since that night in Japan, outside the steak house. She had been very skittish and confused by what Dario considered normal acts of affection. He wonders if perhaps he went to far with his last gift.

All things considered he hadn't thought it was enough. Still if the reaction to his small token of affection. Which had been a simple silver onyx ring in a oval cut. Was going to cause her to refuse to spend time with him. Dario was going to have to do some thinking about it. It was a simple gift, not all that grand nor flashy. Unlike his other gifts before it, which seemed to have been excepted with a smile.

Dario had given it some thought, and decided that the problem. Must have been the fact he'd sent it by way of courier. His love must have felt a bit slighted or confused by it. As to why Dario himself had not just given it to her. While not what one would call fit for an engagement ring. It had still been a ring. One that had been his beloved grandmother's on his father's side. His grandmother had been his favorite person. Always loving, kind and a cookie for him and his brother. She had sadly died far too early in Dario's life.

Leaving him alone with no one who would protect him and Matanza. As he had found out much to his horror. His grandmother had been feared by both his parents. She kept them both from doing anything to him and his brother. With her gone it hadn't taken more than a couple of months. For his mother's nature to change, or for her true colors to come out. Dario long wondered why she had even had children.

She certainly didn't seem to care about them. Except as targets for her rage and other issues. Dario was unsure of what had driven his mother's insanity. He had given up trying to figure her out early on in his life. As she was as changeable as the wind. With little reason for anything that she did.

Dario sighed now was not the time to think on his past. Now was the time to get along his way to Recida. He could work out his plans on the way there. If he had to resort to stealth he would do so. His future was in motion now all he had to do was reach out an grab it.

He had never thought he would even want to be a father. Until the night she had come crashing into his world. Dario at the time hadn't realized it, but looking back now. He realized that he could see his unborn children in her eyes. Dario saw a future; he had long thought was unattainable to him. There was no way he was going to allow it to slip away.

He needed the future he's seen in her eyes. It had been so perfect, and the best thing about it. Had been the feeling it had given him. Dario had felt as if it was a gift from the gods. The idea he could actual love a woman, let alone want children with her. Was something he would have laughed at before that night. Now it was all that he could think of. A chance at being the good father, he had not been given.


	5. Chapter 5

Kazuchika Okada watched from the back as the woman he loved. Was happily calling the action at PWG's All Star Weekend 19 night one. She looked happy, even if she wasn't relaxed. He could tell from her body langue that she was half ready to run. Sighing to himself Okada, cursed Dario Cueto for having turned her into a scared child.

The woman he had first gotten to know. Had been shy, but not jumpy like the woman he saw now. Who looked ready to bolt at a moments notice. Dispite being firmly stuck in between both Excaliber and Disco Machine. The three were calling the action and cracking jokes like a boss. Having a good time, yet being serious enough not to barrier the action going on.

So far they are half way threw a four way tag match. Consisting of Chuck Taylor with Brian Cage Taylor, the fighting Taylor boys. Joey Ryan and Candice the Worldest Cutest tag team. Michael Elgin and Roddrick Strong known as Strong Style. An Fenix along with Drago who had decided to call them selves Fire Dragon for the night.

Roddy and Elgin were busy trying to prove who was more manly. Them or the fighting Taylor Boys, as the four were dishing out nasty chops. Along with throwing fore arms and suplexes. Chuck for once wasn't screaming like a toddler in fear of needles. Chuck it seemed was motivated to prove his worth. Even if that meant having to take chops from Roddy. Which Okada felt was a pretty brave thing to do.

Roddy had some evil chops, that did bad things to your chest. His back breakers were no were near as nasty. If one could believe the talk around many a locker room. You were better off taking a back breaker than a chop from him. It was far less painful long term.

Okada whined as Taylor took a particularly nasty chop. He then looked over and saw everyone at the commentary table wince as well. He didn't blame them, even the fans winced hard. Okada looked around taking in the site of the show. Also looking for any unwanted visitors. There had been talk going around, dispite the fire power. Cueto was going to show up, no one was sure when or where. So everyone was on guard just waiting for it.

Okada's thoughts were broken from its current path. By the sounds of Def Leppard's Good-Bye. Which it seemed someone in the back had turned on. It was a rather telling in many ways for him. The song embodied how he felt about the young lady. Who sat at the commentary table calling the action. He truly didn't want to say to good-bye, to what he felt they could have.

Kazuchika was now wishing he had taken action before now. If he'd just stuck on her first tour. He knows he would have everything he wants when he looks at her. Kazuchika had felt at the time doing so would be seen as predatory. She was just starting out on her journey into pro wrestling. A tour of New Japan as one's first major tour as a rookie. Was unheard of for nearly most other wrestlers.

Not many had the chance to impress both Jushin Thunder Liger and Hiroshi Tanahashi. While both men where in for a show. That said young wrestler happened to be. Not working, but lamenting the fact she wasn't allowed to do anything. Mike Quackenbush had not been remotely interested in allowing his daughter. To get any where near the business of professional wrestling.

Only to be over ruled by Liger and Tanahashi. Who had earned a strained talking to, followed up by threats. Liger who hadn't realized Katherine was Mike's baby girl. Had been slightly repentant about what he'd done. But only slightly as he told Mike that he needed to except. That one way or the other, his daughter was born to be in the ring.

Mike had managed to not lose his shit on Liger. If only because the man was a legend and he didn't need the heat it would bring. Tanahashi however had gotten the brunt of things. As he had been told he was dead, if anything happened to his daughter.

It was with this in mind that Tanahashi had recruited Kazuchika. To help him keep the New Japan regulars. Well the hell away from Katherine Quackenbush. As some of the boys still thought with cocks. When it came to any outsider women who were in Japan. Even if they were workers who were just in to work.

They had scared off everyone with a viciousness that few had ever seen. Causing many of the men to never look twice at her again. Those who tried were quickly told it would be there jobs. If they didn't back off and go away.

It was only natural that Tetsuya Naito. Would become interested in the young woman. She was off limits, so of course this would be the ultimate enticement. Ever since Tetsuya had come back from his tour of AAA. He had been bold, off the wall and doing what ever crossed his mind. Driving everyone else crazy, then after having riled them up. Telling them to be more tranqilo, to take there time and chill.

Kazuchika still remembered when he had learned that Tetsuya. Had gone to the front office about having her placed in his stable. Naito had decided since they wouldn't let him talk to her. He would find a new route to being able to do so. Just to fuck with them, because they seemed hell bent on keeping him away.

Naito had never liked being told no at anything. Since his return trip from Mexico. He'd become another person, with more sass than a teenager. On a you don't control me mom and dad kick. Thus he had not taken it well, when the front office told him no. About having her join his growing stable of talented crazy people.

Hiroshi Tanahashi had pulled out the leaving card. As his contract was up that month, if they took her out from under his wing. During her first tour of New Japan, since he'd promised her father. To keep a close eye on his new charge for her father. He had said it was a matter of honor, and he would not go back on his word.

The front office had said they would not put her anywhere. One they thought she was too young to be in a main event stable. Two they thought she would be a better worker. Once she spent some time a few other places. Becoming more refined and clean in her movements. Thus becoming more valuable to them. Lastly they didn't want Hiroshi Tanahashi leaving them.

It had been bad enough when AJ Styles, Gallows, Anderson and Shinsuke Nakamura. Had all been stolen by WWE, who had no idea how to use any of them. Except for Nakamura, who had gotten a year long world title run.

The New Japan front office was still fuming about it. They were said to be promising vengeance upon there enemies. How they were going to go about it was still a mystery. There had been a ton of speculation about it. So far the front office guys would only smile about it. Then darkly hint about revenge and the dark arts.

As a result most had stopped asking and just put it from there minds. Most found it very disturbing, and nothing they wanted to dwell upon. Except for those who had claimed to see Vampiro in the front office head quarters. That had rumor was running ramped. Along with many even more out landish ones. About known dark siders who they had been called in.

Kazuchika sighed, he really should learn to ignore the gossip. He had more important things to worry about. Such as getting the rest of Chaos off his back. About his mooning over Katherine Quackenbush. An his lack of action of said mooning over. The rest of Chaos had given him a long list of why. It was time to man up, and ask the lady out.

Kazuchika didn't really disagree, he was more worried about the reactions. Of everyone around them, as he knew. There was along list of people, who would not be happy. Okada didn't care what most of them thought. Only a few people in his opinion that were allowed to have one.

Tetsuya Naito be damned if he thought he was allowed one. Kazuchika was more concerned how she would feel about it. Katherine and he had a decent relationship so far. Both professional and personal for the most part.

Kazuchika knew she found him attractive. Still he didn't know if it was just a slight attraction or perhaps deeper. He hoped he could inspire more than lust in his friend. As he wanted so much more than that with her. Okada wanted marriage, to be her husband the father of her children. He wanted all that meant and more.

Now If he could just side steep all the other guys. Far too many men were after the woman Okada was after. From Bushi and Sanada, to several other men. Who were in denial or in the case of Cueto. Fucking insane and stalking Okada's love. There were several members of the CMLL roster. Who had decided they were going to pull a Cueto.

That would were going to be dealt with. Vampiro had already told him not to worry. As he would be down in Mexico with Matt to do some shows. The stalkers weren't going to be doing much of anything. Once Vampiro got threw with them. As the new head booker of CMLL, he was going to lay down some harsh law on them.

Which would have them all way too busy. To even think of stalking Miss Katherine Quackenbush. Heir to the ever growing lucha libera promotion Chikara Pro. Along with being his student. Which meant Vamp was more than willing to get very nasty on them.

Kazuchika smiled as he saw his hopeful future lover wink at him. His heart nearly stopped when he realized she was waving him over. This was unexpected, but very welcomed as it was an opening he could use. Spending time with Katherine doing commentary, even if it was with Exclaiber and Disco Machine. Was a great way to grow the bond he wanted to bloom into more.

Kazuchika walked out to a thunderous ovation, as he made his way over to the commentary booth shaped like a table. Seating himself in between Disco Machine and Katherine. Okada smiled as he noticed the fresh blush on his loves cheeks. Taking that as a sign he placed his hand on her leg. This leads to a raising of the eye brows, then a hand slips on top of his. Along with a smile, and her leaning into him. Okada felt his heart race as Katherine Quackenbush placed her head on his chest.

The two got a loud reaction from the crowd for this. Okada just smirked at them, and enjoyed the feeling. As Exclaiber and Disco Machine made comments about it. The crowd buzzed about the newly made couple.

So much that Cage grabbed a hold of Rodrick and threw him with a belly to back suplex threw a near by table. While Joey and Candice double ball plexed Elgin threw another table. Causing wood to fly about the room, along with fans moving quickly to get out of the way. As this went on Chuck Taylor ate a springboard clothes line from Fenix. Only to then eat a standing phoenix splash from Drago. The crowd went off with a chat of holy shit. As the action blew up all around them.

All four teams were fighting with ruthless ambition. For a shot at the PWG tag team titles, currently still held by the Young Bucks. Also known as the Elite and the Free Bucks. Depending on who they were with for the night.

Devon known the world as the monster. Or Adam Cole and the cleaner Kenny Omega. Any comboanation of men was a deadly force to be sure. However it was well known that Cole was busy in Mexico City this night.

He was facing off against Texano, Taya, and Chessman. In a four way one fall to a finish championship match. For the TripleA mega championship. Texano had undergone very experimental treatments, which had fixed his neck issues. No one was sure how or where, but he was fully cleared to work.

Devon and Kenny were said to be in Japan somewhere. Possible under masks working shows for All Japan. While they were negotiating new deals with New Japan. Devon however was said to be very close to closing a deal with All Japan. Much to Kenny's disapointment, as he liked having the other man around.

So there was much excitement about the main event for night two. The Young Bucks would be alone without any Bullet Club members or back up. Which meant the winners of the four way. Had a good chance of being able to beat the Young Bucks. If they played there cards right, that is. Even without back up, Matt and Nick Jackson were not men who gave up easy.

Okada winced a bit as Elgin ate yet another table suplex. It was becoming a duel of table suplexes. Not something anyone should do, but it was being done. So far Joey and Candice had gotten the biggest pops. From there use of the double ball plex.

Okada sighed happily, as he felt his arm get pulled over the back of the neck of his love. This was something he had wanted for a long time. Kazuchika smiled and nuzzled the arm pleased as a cat with tuna. His smile turned into a deep smirk. As he felt a hand find its way to the upper part of his right leg.

Dario Cueto growled with such menace and violence in his eyes. That even Black Lotus and Matanza were startled by it. As the three of them hide in unused maintenance area just left of the stage.

Matanza was more shocked by his brother's display than anything. As there was very little he feared or felt remotely threatened by. He had never seen this side of his brother. There was primal rage flowing off him, as if Dario was now a waterfall of angry male rage. The rage reminds Matanza of a angry animal. Who's been pushed into a corner and is now ready to come flying out at its enemy.

Matanza considers what he needs to do. He does not wish to hurt his brother. Still he will not allow his friend to be harmed. She does not understand what it is she's done. She has been drinking, and trying to have fun. Her stress has been deep, this is a way to blow off steam. This is clear to Matanza as he sees this all in her aura.

She has not chosen a man she wishes to marry. While Okada is in the running, he's not nearly as far up as he would like to think. There are four others who are farther along with that. Matanza sees this, but Dario can not. Dario dispite his many over the top gifts. Along with how that's made her feel. Dario does hold a place in her heart. She does feel attraction for him, very much so. If Dario goes out now, he will kill what he wants.

Matanza decides he must help both. Looking over at Lotus who's still shocked. By the crazy energy coming off of Dario. Nods at Matanza more than a bit shocked, but very grateful to have him backing her up. Matanza quickly strikes a spot on the back of his brothers head. Leaving Lotus to ketch Dario as he fell knocked out. Dario thankful for Lotus wasn't nearly as big as Matanza.

Lotus: "You realize he's going to be very angry. Once he wakes up from this little unwanted nap. He can't think straight when it comes to her."

Matanza: "…he will get over it. He has been too aggressive. She does not like it…. **he will change this."**

Lotus blinks for a moment, as she isn't used to hearing Matanza speak. As she has understood it, he does not speak often. Unless its to Dario or in very few words to Katherine. After she's talked with him or given him a treat. Matanza has a very close relationship with her. Lotus has watched it with confusion, but also hope. As she's hoped it will break Dario's unnatural grip on the younger Cueto. She's not sure who's really in control of who. However she's seen enough to know that Dario seemed to have the edge.

Up until Katherine Quackenbush took a wrong turn. Trying to get out of the Temple, before she had got cornered by Dario. The younger woman was not comfortable with how Cueto. Had started lavishing gifts, and personal attention upon her. The chatter from the other wrestlers had started to disturb her.

Lotus knew for a fact, she had nothing to feel shame over. As many of the others would have taken extreme advantage of it all. Using Cueto as much as they could before things went south. Or they managed some expectable replacement or an exit. It wasn't as if Cueto wasn't a bit shady with them anyway. He tended to be vindictive and loved pulling twists on them. That left them hurt or robbed of something.

Many of the wrestlers disliked Dario. Simply because he loved to pull a bait and switch. If his mood was inclined to do so. Or was trying to put his own people in places of power. With in the Temple so he could stop anyone trying to take the Lucha Underground title. Dario had a strange obsession with keeping control of it.

Lotus: "We are going to have to slip him some amnesia dust. That way he won't remember the last ten minutes. Hopeful he won't remember passing out as well."

Matanza: "He won't. Dario, was very impulsive as a teenager. **He must learn he is a man now not a boy."**

Lotus: "….he certainly weighs like one. Can you pull over that chair please?"

Matanza smiles behind his mask, dispite his being angry at Dario. He is grateful to have him be safe. Matanza nods at Lotus, picking up a large chair as if it is nothing. Then helping her place his brother into the chair. Matanza thinks back to the hazy days of his teenage years. As his brother was reckless and devil may care. There were times that they were both lucky. That they made it out of there wild car stealing days.

Dario had claimed down a great deal since those days. Well he had, until he'd started his gun hoe courtship. Which seemed to have reawakened the impulsive boy. Who lived with in the man currently propped up in a chair.

The boy had been wild and untamed. Taking orders from no one, and only listening to his brother at times. Dario was lucky he'd lived threw his teenage years. As he'd had a yen for pissing off every man in site. Along with exciting every lady in site. Which had not helped endure him to the other male racers at all.

Matanza remembers flirting a bit with a few of the lady racers. Many of them blushed as he used real compliments. An was more interested in them over all. Than trying to score hook ups. As he found the idea of a pretty girl, being able to fix and race a car. To be something he very much approved of. He also got his first kiss from one of them. A soft kiss that could have turned into more. If not for poor timing on his brother's part. Matanza had been angry at Dario for five straight months after wards. As his brother had tried to make a mends. Only to find that Matanza wanted to beat the crap out of Dario.

Dario quickly backed off and let his brother have his space. Realizing he had fucked up, Dario choice to remove himself from this brother site for a few days. That had given Matanza the time needed to cool down. Not forgive Dario, as that had taken five months.

For Matanza to fully except that his brother hadn't walked in on him deliberately. As he and a cute lady racer were having a moment. That would have lead to first time sex for Matanza. He wasn't sure if his lady friend had any experience or not. He only prayed that if she did, that he was able to be better than anyone else she'd been with.

Matanza feels a rare moment of clarity as he thinks about his past. Memory is not normal this easy for him. It is slippery and hard to grasp, it takes a great deal of effort. For him to look back into his memories. Or even piece together the events of the day.

However when he's near his friend he finds it easier. Something about her, helps make it easier to make memory work. Matanza thinks on this, and starts to realize his friend has magic. A lot of it, she is a gentle form of power. Power that seeks to heal, not dominate nor control.

Matanza smiles at this, as he hopes that she will except his brother. As a possible husband or long term boyfriend. It will give her the ability to spend more time with him. Dario won't be able to say no, to that after all she would be on her way to being family. Matanza has never had a sister, and his friend would make a good one.

Lotus sneaks a glance at Matanza and notes his happy mood. She has rarely seen the man look this happy. It is a strange site to see Matanza Cueto looking so normal. Still it is a welcomed one as Lotus knows how crazy Dario can get. When it comes to the young lady he desprately wants.

Lotus notes that Dario is starting to wake up from his unwanted nap. She quickly pulls out a small plastic vile and spinkles a small amount upon Dario's head. Then quickly places it back into her hidden pouch. As Dario yawns, stretching his arms and blinking a bit. She and Matanza wait to see what he remembers of the last six minutes.

Dario: "….well that was kind of nice. I hadn't realized I was that drained. Now then Lotus my dear. Let us go speak to the crowd and the future Miss Cueto."

Lotus: "You might want to not mention marriage just yet. Your relationship with Miss Quackenbush is complicated."

Dario: "…..that is true. I shall simply adress both. She likely has been drinking, along with everyone else. Its best to not confuse them or her."

The three of them walk with confedance out of the hidden mantence area. Into the back of the crowd, who are too busy looking on in awe and horror. Over the table spot that Fenix and Cage have just done. Cage had nearly murdered Fenix. By way of a top rope release german suplex threw the table. Dario looked on with great approval of it. It was a move worthy of the Temple and the sprit it embodied. Matanza sent a small pluse of energy out to his firend. To let her know he was there, along with his brother.

Katherine Quackenbush jerked up from Okada's chest. An looked around frantical, trying to find Matanza. She knew he wasn't allowed out on his own. Which meant Dario was in the building, likely in the room.

How long he had been watching was unclear. Tentively she reached out a little and tried to find her former boss. An very seroius suitor, who didn't quite understand. That she couldn't date him, it would be bad for them both.

Okada starts looking around as well, his future wife is upset. It must be Cueto and some of his thugs. He quickly lets Disco and Exclaiber know, that shit is getting ready to go down.

Dario pulls out a mic which he got specially for the large crowds at the Temple. Knowing that in this smaller space he will be well heard. Lotus and Matanza look at each other and nod. Lotus hit's one of the buttons on a small remote she's got in her hand. To let there back up know its time to rock.

Dario: "Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Dario Cueto! An while this isn't my Temple, there is someone here who belongs there. Its in her blood, it is what she is. Its where she belongs….."

Dario stops short of saying to come home to him. Not wanting to make things more public than nessary. As there has been likely a great deal of drinking going on. No need to let anyone else come to the wrong conculsion. He watchs as the crowd which turned around now parts. As they realize just who is in the building. Many are fans of Lucha UnderGround, and while this isn't the Temple. They aren't sure things wouldn't get just as crazy. Wisely many of them move out of both Cueto's and Lotus way.

They know it's a bad idea to cross El Jefe. They quietly start telling those few who don't know. Why it is better to get out of the way. Than get chucked out of the way. As this is going on, Disco Machine starts yelling to the back. For the back up to get out and get ready for a brawl.

Hero could be heard cursing as Matt Striker, Vampiro and came up with Eddie Kingston, Rocky and Trent. The Stone Pitbull and the American Wolves following them. As well as the rest of Choas, and Necro Butcher. The rest of the back up was coming out from other angels. In an effort to try and stave off any breaces in defence.

Dario just glared at all of the men. As he made mental notes to find blackmail on them all. He then smiled at them, as he snapped his fingures and his back up came out of the shadows. All very large men wearing all black. He had brought 30 men in total. Along with a few members of the Black Lotus Triad.

Dario: "Gentlemen, while the attention is nice. I did not come here for you. Now if you choice to get in the way. **You will get beat out of it. Your choice gentlemen, steep down or get beat down!"**

Okda glared at the crazy spanard as did many of the men behind him. Chris Hero felt rage as he heard the words being said. As if Cueto had any right to demand or threaten them. After all the crap he'd pulled, Hero was ready to knock the other man out. The Stone Pitbull glared at Cueto and his thugs, sliently saying come at me.

Super Dragon Stood sliently glaring at the show crashers. The angry rolling off of him, in waves as he considered throwing the other man out the door. Davey and Eddie looked on with narrowed eyes. Nether man liked Cueto as he was the source of pain for there young firend. The two looked at each other then nodded once.

Eddie: "Well then Davey, time to take out the trash."

Davey: "True its that time again Eddie. Let's put theses bitches down."

Eddie: "Looks like a lot of bitches. Oh well least we will get our lifting in."

Okada: "Cueto ass grass 'ej lawn mower! SoH tIrIHHa' neH ropyaH qach tlhIvmo' rage 'Ip jIH!"

DiscoMachine: "When did Okada learn Klingon?!"

Katherine: "He learned it to prove he could. There was a small debate about langues a few months back. An it lead to Kazuchika picking up a how to learn Klingon cd set."

Matt Striker: "…that is a story you have to tell me later."

Vampiro: "I want in on that too!"

Katherine: "I'll be happy to explain it. Bring curry and you will get all the details."

Matt Striker: "You just want free dinner."

Vampiro: "Mathew. **We will bring her several kinds. Her night has ended far too early, because of our boss."**

Matt Striker: "Fair enough. Lets go kick some ass Vamp."

Excaliber: "…..well that was unexpected. Now missy, you need to head out the back door with your escort. And go right to Super Dragon's house."

Hirooki Goto: "Come along, my firend. This is not going to end well, and you don't need to see this. Come my dear I'll carry you."

Katherine: "….thanks Goto. I maybe shouldn't have had so much beer…"

Hirooki Goto: "No. Beer is not good at all. Now Sake yes, that is what you should have drank. Now come along my firend, who don't tell anyone. But you are very beautiful and if you were interested I'd date you."

Katherine blushes at Goto as he scoops her up and caries her out of site. Dario meanwhile growls as he notices this. Its not nearly as bad as before, but its still clear he's not happy. **That another man has his unborn childrens mother.** Tightly in his flilfy arms, as his eyes glint with rage.

Dario composses himself for a moment. Then angrly says something into the mic in Spanish. Those who know Spanish feel very sorry for Goto. As he's going to be in for a ruff time of things. If and when the very angry Dario Cueto gets his way.

Dario then decides to unleash everyone he's brought. As his rage is driving him and not his common sense. Cueto has reached his boiling point and now someone's going to pay. What he does not know is that everyone else is equally as angry.

What happends next is the biggest known shoot brawl in modern wrestling history. An also becomes the highest selling dvd Highspots has ever done.

Cage starts it off by driving into a group of five thugs. Knocking them all flat out as they all get hit. Knocked down and out by the big man's move.

Cage then gets up all the while steeping on the thugs varise parts. Then roars out a primal scream at Cueto and the rest of his goons.

Everyone blinks for a moment, in compleat shock as Chuck gets up from the mat slowly. Pulling himself up with the ropes, Chuck looks around for a moment. Then blinks in confusion as his step brother has left everyone silent.

Chuck: "…. **What the hell Brian?!"**

With that everyone seems to notice, that they have been silent. Matanza oddly is the first to recover. As he swipes a beer from someone who looks possible unage. Then young man who might be younger than legal required. Meekly gives the younger Cueto, a hey look. Dude that was mine, why you steal my beer man.

Matazna just glares at him saying you are too young for that. Now sit down shut up and behave. Or I will disapline you very harshly, like your parents should have. The younger man gulps, then sits down and puts his head in his hands. He's not about to fight with a dude who could bench five of him.

Matanza then charges into battle with Eddie Kingston, who's backed up by Rocky and Trent. Along with the Stone Pit Bull. First blood goes to Matanza as he effortlessly chucks Trent into a near by wall.

Trent is left dazed and bleeding from his forehead. Rocky screams vengeance and dives for Matanza's left arm. Trying to hook it in a cross arm bar, while bracing against a still up right Monster. This fails as Matanza manages to use Rocky as a weapon and clip Kingston's head from the left side. Leaving Eddie a bit off balance, but not out of the fight.

The Stone Pit Bull took the opportunity to launch himself at the big man. Knocking him down causing him to lose his make shift club of Rocky. Who gets thrown into a group of fans, who get laid out on the floor. From the weight of having Rocky been thrown at them.

Joey Ryan not one to be out done, looks at the thugs then at everyone else. Then sucks in a deep breath, Joey musters up all his might and ego. Then charges at several thugs, while pulling out a loli pop from his trunks. The thugs normal hard men, become quickly sickened by this. One even runs to the men's room to throw up.

Drago while discusted by Joey, decides to help out anyway. He launchs himself off a near by table; and takes out two thugs who were sneaking up behind him. If for no other reason than he's pissed at Cueto for the Reptile tribe.

Fenix looks for a perch to leap from and finds it in the stage. Quitely he slips up and launchs himself at two thugs. Knocking them into several rows of chairs. He then stands screaming his own battle cry. He then rushes Matanza with Chris Hero, who's got a baseball bat on him.

The two are looking for blood. Matanza is no stranger to blood lust, and just calmly waits for them to get closer. As he's managed to shake off the Stone Pit bull. Who's laying off to the side dazed, but other wise unharmed.

Before spearing Fenix into a row of chairs. While Hero gets knocked to the ground by a masked member of the Black Lotus Triad. Hero manages to doge the foot coming down. Then legit nips up and throws a stiff elbow. That's helped greatly by the three inch thick plate he's taped into place. The Triad member is left out cold and bleeding from the jaw.

Hero then goes to rescue Fenix from Matanza. Only to be cut off by two thugs. Who he quickly starts brawling with. Knocking one into a chair held up by a large male fan. He quickly lays out the other and continues over to help the bird of war.

Joey yells a battle cry and resumes chacing the thugs. Who don't notice that he's slipped on some brass knuckles. While they were distracted by the loli pop from the trunks. Joey smirked as he laid out one, then another with his newly improved right hand.

Necro Butcher looked around at the carnage. Then grabbed a near by chair and rushed into the thick of things. Screaming out his war cries as he cracked people left and right with the chair. Necro isn't one to shy away from a fight. Especial when it comes to Mike Quackenbush's baby girl. As a father himself Necro, **never** wants anyone like Cueto near his babies.

Yano narrows his eyes at the carnage, then picks his spot. He sneaks up behind a thug and school boys him. Then starts to punch the ever loving crap out of him. Yano has had more than enough of Dario Cueto and his crazy.

Yano knows how much the young woman means to Okada. He wants his leader to be happy. Even more he wants the spunky little lady who happily bought several dvds from him. To be with someone who respects her and loves her.

Okada charges a thug and fore arms the fuck out of his jaw. Knocking the poor fool out with a broken jaw. He then kicks the man in the ribs twice, before heading into the thick of things.

Will Offspray leaps off a merch table cross bodying several members of the Triad. He then leapt up and screamed out curses. Charging into a couple of thugs who had there backs to him. Crashing them into a bunch of empty chairs. He then charged at Matanza only to get batted into a getting back up Eddie Kingston. Sending both men crashing into chairs, then into a wall. Which is now very dented, and like will need repair.

Fenix is thankfully is left alone by Matanza, who leaves the bird of war out cold in a pile of broken chairs. Both Kingston and Will are loopy and now wishing they had brought weapons. Along with cursing the evil demon penguins who taunted them.

Hero came over to Fenix and hauled him off to the safety of the back stage area. To get him some medical attention. As he does he see Pentagon Dark, who's eyes grow wide at the site of Fenix out cold.

Pentagon might be an ass, **but the bird of war is still his baby brother**. **No one knocks out his brother except him** **.** Pentagon narrows his eyes and charges out to the ring area. Ready to murder everyone in site.

Cage quickly charges at Matanza and the two start trading lefts and rights. Along with murdering chairs, bottles, and everything else they can get there hands on. Soon Cage is busted open above his left eye and bleeding badly.

Matanza has long cuts running down both arms. Along with his left hand being cut open. The two despite the blood are still trading punches, kicks and everything else. Cage manages to ddt Matanza into the floor on to some chairs. He then kicks the other man in the ribs a few times before hauling him up.

Only to find much to his shock that Matanza still has a great deal of fight in him. As the younger Cueto pokes his thumbs into Cage's eyes. Giving him the opening he needs to send Cage crashing threw a near by table with Wrath of the Gods. Followed up by a standing moon salt press.

As Matanza gets ready to pull Cage back up for another brutal attack, he's cut off by an enraged as all hell Pentagon Dark. Screaming out curses and promises he intends to keep.

Such as sending Matanza into an early grave. The two start brawling like a pair of demons going at it. Chairs, parts of the floor, and a few unfortunate fans all get sent flying. Into the stage where the commentary booth shaped like a table is.

Pentagon Dark grabbed a discarded table leg and whacked Matanza right in the face. Screaming at him in Spanish about what he'd done to Fenix. Saying only Pentagon Dark is allowed to beat up his baby brother. Matanza remarkable recovers quickly, dispite the very nasty gash he now has along his neck. He roars at Pentagon, as he screams out in Spanish Pentagon is a dead man.

Matanza then grabs a second discarded table leg. An bats his enemy right to the left side of his temple. Pentagon Dark to his credit shakes off the first blow. Then screams Zero Fear into Matanza's face. As he brings up his own table leg bat and smashes it on the Monster's face.

Pentagon then spears him to the ground and starts punching the crap out of him. This goes on for a few minutes, before Matanza reaches up and grabs hold of Pentagon's neck. Choking the life out of him, before throwing him into a wall. Pentagon Dark lays in the wall for a moment, then struggles to move back towards his enemy. Pentagon makes it with in spiting distance only to fall forward and out cold.

Matanza looks at his fallen enemy, he simply watches the other man. As Matanza who is less enraged now. Can respect the sheer moxy and zero fear Pentagon has shown. Even if he would love to throw him off his brother's office. Pentagon Dark has been a thorn in his side for longer than Matanza would like. Still respect is given when its earned.

Matanza's attention is taken away from Pentagon. As he hears screams from two voices he knows very well. They are regulars in The Temple, as such Matanza remembers them easily. He turns to see a strange site.

Matt Striker to everyone's shock starts going at it with Black Lotus. Not anyone's first choice, but clearly Matt is running on sheer moxy. As he holds his own in several quick exchanges.

Matt manages to shock the leader of the Traid, by sweeping her feet then pinning her to the ground with a chair dangerously close to her neck. Matt keeps half an eye on Lotus and the other on the Traid. Lotus meanwhile is impressed with Striker. He's got much better thanks to her training.

Matt: **"You want her in one piece?! Then get the fuck out!"**

The rest of the Traid looks on angry, as they look for a way to get at Matt. Without risking their leader, who's stuck between a rock and a hard place. Dario looks on curise but also angry. He's never seen Striker act like this, it's interesting to see it. Only if it wasn't directed at his attempts to speak to his love. Dario resolves to speak to both Striker and Vampiro the next show.

He will not allow this continued misguided interfearance of his courtship. It's not exceptable and Dario fears he might have to find new play-by-play men. Striker and Vampiro are showing exterem insuborance with this. He glares at Striker then walks closer to him. Ignoring both the traid and Striker's looks.

Dario: "Now Striker, this is unbecoming of you. We can talk about this like gentlemen. I know you seem to have issues, with my courtship. Which frankly isn't any of your business. However as her firend I understand you only want whats best. Now if we could talk about this in a civilized manor. It would really benefit us both."

Matt Striker: "What would benefit us, is if you would stop stalking my friend. She's a worker, she doesn't want to be seen to as sleeping her way to the top."

Vampiro: "… **She's not interested! Back the fuck off**!"

Dario: "Vampiro. **No one was speaking to you. Now wait your turn."**

As the three men had there stand off. The rest of the room, decided to go back to blood sheed. After Chuck threw a trashcan on a thug. Then swept his legs, allowing Super Dragon to beat him with a bat. He then picks up the thug and throws him into a wall. Allowing Davey Richards to german suplex him into a bunch of chairs. Eddie then grabs the man and throws into out a near by exit door.

Disco Machine and Exclaiber each took out a thug with kendo sticks. Beating each man with in an inch of their lives. Both thugs were bleeding from the forehead. Along with cuts on there forearms, and hands. As they tired to cover up and save them selves. Disco broke his kendo stick, then grabed a new one he saw laying near by the ring. He screamed a war cry then found a new victim to abuse.

Some of the regulars had gotten sucked into a fight. That had original envoled the American Wolves and four thugs, plus on low level Traid member. Thankful for them, chairs made great equalizers. A few of them also were regulars in the gym. So they had the upper body power to really swing hard. Those who were less in shape, managed to use their chairs and the choas to there adantage.

A group of angry beer filled fans, launched them selves at four thugs. Screaming out battle cries, along with screaming praise to there newly minted Lord Chris Hero. As they were inspired to use elbows by him. Along with Hero giving them the thumbs up.

They had declared Hero their new lord. Hero had decided to take it in stride. He leads his new followers into battle as chaos reigns around them. They hit people with elbows and chairs. Drawing blood and knocking people out left and right. They even left one Triad member laying out in a pool of blood.

Big Mike Elgin gets up and roars at a group of thugs then charges them. Knocking two down and grabbing the other two. Throwing them at the same time into a wall. Then starts kicking the two he knocked over in the ribs. To ensure they don't get back up. For good measure Elgin pile drives them both on the hard wooden floor.

Dario continued to glare very angrly at Vampiro. Who just glared back with murder in his eyes. As the two tried to cause the other to brust into flames. Matt rolled his eyes slightly, then snuck a quicky look down to Lotus. Who gave him a slight nod of agreement. They needed to slow things down now, before anyone got seriously hurt.

Matt: "Now we all want one very simply thing. We want a certainly young lady to be happy. I would subjest we actual speak like adults. Not here, but at a more private localtion."

Vampiro: " **I'm more for sending him to the ER. The sob is the reason we don't see her nearly as much as we want**."

Dario: " **Do you blame me for the confusion you've all thrown at her!"**

Vampiro: " **What we've throw at her?! What the fuck are you on Cueto?! Its you and your can't take the hint. That's driven things to the point of no return! She doesn't feel safe in her own home country! This is all on YOU and what your stalking has done!"**

Dario: **"….I'm getting real sick of the lip Vampiro!"**

Vampiro: " **I'm sick of YOU! Your bull shit has gone way too far!"**

Dario: " **Don't you go blaming this on ME!"**

Vampiro glared with murderous entenstions at his boss. This was the last fucking straw, fuck the plan, fuck-getting Cueto to listen to reason. Vampiro quickly closed the distance and speared Dario into a near by set of chairs. Crash threw them with the force of a truck hitting a small car. With broken chairs all around them, and the shocked on lookers all stood slient.

Vampiro then started to straight up punch the crap out of Cueto. Who took several hits, before he manged to get Vamp into a judo choke. Even then he was taking shoots. All the while Vampiro screamed at him. This went on for a minute. Before Matanza screamed in rage and bee lined straight for Vampiro. Ready to murder the man for what he was doing.

Matt sees this and reachs Vamp first. He then quickly grabs him off Dario and bails out a near by emergency exit. Vamp looks confused at first until he final hears the sounds of Matanza's rage screaming. Matt just nods and pulls the keys out. Quickly both men jump into Vamps car and Matt takes off like a bat out of hell.

As they do so, they both see an enraged Matanza screaming behind them. Matt feels fear creep up his spine. Vampiro looks over and places a hand on his friends shoulder. They knew there was no going back now. The dice had been thrown and it was too late to ask for a re-roll. What they needed to do now was find their girl some food.

Matanza is in a blind rage at this point. He considers chacing after the car. He must make them pay, they did a very bad thing. They must be left bleeding and broken. Vampiro had done something he will not forgive. Striker by associating is guilty and must pay as well.

Matanza places his arms into the air, then relases a mass of power into the air. This starts a massive thunderstorm that engulfs the county in seconds.

From the car Goto and Katherine look around them in shock. A freak thunderstorm literal just showed up out of nowhere. The other two passangers also looked around in shock. They were a few blocks away from Super Dragon's house. Thankful, because the rain was coming down heavy. An the lighting was coming hard and fast flashing with intensity.

Katherine thinks for a moment, then reachs out and projects a large amount of peaceful energy. Sending it to Matanza who she's certain started the storm. That or Thorr is having a very bad day and she's pretty sure Thorr is fine.

Matanza not so much, as she can now feel her friend's rage. As she feels the rage, she notes what caused it. Vampiro and Dario had at it, and Dario came out the worse for it. Dario had taken quite a bit of damage. Leaving Matanza in a very poor state of mind.

He was rather dangerous when he got this way. It would be best if she tried to fix Vamp's mistake. Even if Vamp would simply call it pay back. Dario had pissed off her trainer with his unrelenting pursuit of her. Not that she didn't love Vamp sticking up for her. However Matanza couldn't be allowed to stay in his current state. Which seemed to be Matanza smash, and cause county covering thunder storms. Which left unchecked would look like a sign of the end times.

'…Vamp….sigh…..lets see if I can fix this….oh its going to wipe me out…..but it will be worth it….'

Closing her eyes Katherine slowly drew up as much power as she dared. After all drinking and spell craft weren't always a great combo. Besides she had no foucas or extra help. Slowly but steadly she sent out waves of healing energy. That found its way to Dario Cueto.

Lotus watched with slight shock, as her battered employer. Slowly started to look a lot like he had earlier in the night. His body was healing right in front of her eyes. His bruises were vanishing, and his badly damaged face. Now looked as flawless as it had before the attack it had suffered. In fact all traces of blood and what looked like a broken wrist were normal.

Dario slowly got up looking confused, but other wise in perfect condition. He felt extremely good, dispite having ealier taken a beating from Vampiro.

Dario looked at his hands, felt his face, then checked his core. Only to find that he was perfectly fine. Much to his shock and everyone else around him. The whole room went dead quite, as Dario rose up from the floor.

Chuck Talyor: " **What the hell Cueto?!"**

Dario: "….. **how the hell should I know Taylor?!"**

Chuck Taylor: " **Well you should know! Your into all that creepy Aztec/mexican stuff!"**

Dario: " **Taylor that does not mean I understand what just happened! FYI ass your being racist! Also I'm fucking Spanish! Not Aztec you racist ass, nor I'm Mexican! Get it fucking right!"**

Chuck Taylor: " **How the hell don't you?! Your into creepy Aztec shit! You should fucking know! An its not racist of me to say this!"**

Dario: " **Yes it is! Look this is getting us, no where. How about we all go to Azteca Plaza and drink? Gods know its been a fucking weird night**."

Chuck Taylor: " **Your buying!"**

Dario: " **Fine! Come on you lunatics!"**

Davey Richards: "…..he's buying me a beer and dinner."

Eddie Edwards: "Second that."

Group of fans: "Does this mean us too?"

Dario: " **Oh what the hell. Yes."**

A very loud cheer rings out threw the building. For those who are still awake, even if they are a bit drunk. Know full well how hard it is to get into Azetca Plaza. Let alone have someone willing to pay your tab for the night. Lets just say Dario has now gained his own cult in Recidea Californa.

Lotus looks on a bit dumb founded the the events that have unfolded. Starts to become concerned as she does not see Matanza anywhere. This is not a good sign, as the younger Cueto is not allowed out on his own at all. For very good reasons, that invole lots of messy scenarios. Lotus quickly leaves the building threw the still open emercgy exit door. Only to find Matanza in the eye of what looked like Thorr on a bender.

Lotus quickly runs over to him, yelling at Matanza his older brother is fine. Matanza looks at Lotus in confusion, only to see a large crowd of battered fans, workers, and thugs. All being lead out by his brother, who looks just the same as he did earlier in the night. The shock is enough to cause the storm to start to break up. As everyone runs for the shelter of there car to get out of the rain.

Dario notices Lotus and his brother and quickly walks over to them. Dario notes the shock on his brother's face. Sighing the elder Cueto puts his hand gentley on his brother's shoulder. Matanza blinks a few times, then smells the magic on Dario. It's a gift to him from his firend.

He smells the forest, water, and cold on Dario. Confirming that his brother has been magical healed by forces that aren't tied to the Aztecs. The physical proof is just behind his left ear. A ruin for healing is there an glowing a soft pink.

Matanza relaxes and moves along with Lotus and his brother content. Dario nods at Lotus who nods back as they both keep an eye on Matanza. Who seems to have claimed down. Dario ponders this for a moment and decides to risk bring Matanza along to Azteca Plaza. After all he's a slient owner, they have no choice but to let him have the VIP room. Since its got a secert exit as well, it's a risk he's willing to take.

Dario is broken from his thoughts by a soft voice. It takes Dario a moment to realize it belongs to his brother. Dario looks to Matanza and asks him what he needs. Matanza'a response leaves Lotus amused and Dario feeling hope.

Matanaza: "I would like to try that special sushi they have in."

Dario: "The Kobe A5 beef with Sockeye Salmon? That does sound good….yes why not. Its been a while since I've had good sushi. Come Matanza let us go eat some sushi and drink good whiskey."

Matanaza smiles and nods as he follows Dario to the limo. Lotus follows along for a bit then heads to her bike. While the rest of the crowd heads to there cars. Dario pulls out his cell phone and calls a head. Letting Azteca Plaza know about the large party coming. Along with the tab being sent to Dario.

Who as a large investor in the resturant will be not paying. The manager shutters at the thought of the costs they will be eating. But wisely keeps his mouth shut, as he knows better. Than to cross one of the investors. Espeical Dario Cueto, who knows how to hold a gruge.


End file.
